


Morning

by quigonejinn



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quigonejinn/pseuds/quigonejinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Go back a little: the girl and Obadiah and Tony are in the elevator, and the girl is, as expected, all over Obadiah.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> First posted [9/27/2008](http://quigonejinn.dreamwidth.org/142973.html#cutid1).

The girl comes. 

...

It's morning now, and the light is all watery and gray even before they get into the limo with the tinted windows. Tony and the girl are in the back together. The driver is taking Tony back to Cambridge; the girl wants to be taken back to the Park Street station, but they get stuck in traffic, and the girl sighs and leans back in the seats. Tony tries not to watch her. 

...

Go back a little: the girl and Obadiah and Tony are in the elevator, and the girl is, as expected, all over Obadiah. She slides her hands up his chest, starting a little above the belt and going to just under the collar of the shirt; she moves close to him, so that her hips are against his. In heels, she comes up to his nose. She puts her hands in the pockets of his trousers, moves her hand around down there there; her body blocks what Tony can see from the other side of the elevator, but Obadiah grins. 

When the elevator gets to their floor, it dings. Obadiah puts his hand on the elevator door, holding it for the girl, and she smiles, tells him he's a gentleman. Obadiah smiles and steps out after her. 

Tony hesitates for a moment, then follows. 

Go forward a little: they're in the room, and the door is closed. The girl is checking the view, and Tony stands by the wall, wondering if he should make the first move, but Obadiah finishes unknotting his tie and steps forward. He puts his hand in the girls elbow and turns her, smiling, around. 

"Watch and learn, son."

...

Obadiah puts the girl, naked, on the bed with her legs hanging off and her little black dress in a pile on the floor. Tony puts himself in the armchair and watches: there's a big, floor length mirror right at the foot of the bed, and he can either watch the real thing or look at the reflection. The mirror gives a better view between the girl's legs, but for a while, the action isn't there. Instead, Obadiah kisses his way up her thigh, and he kisses her stomach, just below the belly button. He shifts up and says a few words to her, right in her ear and softly enough that even Tony, not even five feet away, can't make out the words. They make her giggle, though. She kisses Obadiah. 

And then he goes down on her. 

Eventually, she tries to loop her ankles around Obadiah's neck, but he puts one hand on each of her knees and holds her thighs flat against the bed. He doesn't need to explain why: for Tony. For the view. Now, Tony doesn't have to look in the mirror and try to see around Obadiah's back. He can see, somewhat more clearly, how Obadiah uses his lips to hold the labia apart. It isn't perfect, but Tony sees a trace of movement as Obadiah runs his tongue up the left side. Then, down the right. 

The girl has figured out what Obadiah likes and how things are going to go, so she doesn't reach down and hold his head. Instead, she reaches up, over her head, and tangles her hands in the sheets in lieu of that. It makes her back arch; it takes her shoulders back and her breasts forward, the nipples dark on pale skin, and Tony thinks, for a moment, that he's going to have to close his eyes. 

Obadiah takes his hands off her thighs only to slide a finger in, angling a little upward, still keeping his mouth on -- 

...

The girl comes. 

...

The girl is much nearer to Tony's age than Obadiah, close enough to Tony's age for them to have looked like girlfriend and boyfriend out for dinner with dad, and Tony watches the flush start over her chest and move upward. 

After coming, she pushes herself up on her elbows and reaches for Obadiah as he pulls away. 

"Stay down," Obadiah says and finishes undoing his cufflinks and unbuttoning the sleeves of his shirt, then walks over to the credenza and makes himself a drink. 

Tony licks his lips. 

...

Tony gets down on his knees on the edge of the bed. The girl obligingly scoots forward, and Tony brings his mouth forward. 

Obadiah, now holding Scotch in one hand, comes to stand behind Tony. 

Every once in a while, ice cubes clink. The sound mixes with the moaning from the girl. 

...

Tony and the girl are in the limo, and they're still stuck in traffic. It's too far from Park Station for the girl to walk there, even if she takes her heels off, but she's thinking about it. Classes? Tony figures that she's in school. Boston College, maybe. She looks the right age, and looks down the front of her dress to check where she put the folded-up bills. In the morning, Tony came out of the bathroom, wet from the shower with a towel over his shoulders, just as Obadiah was finishing counting off hundred dollar bills for her. 

"Twenty," he says, and hands them to her. He stays in front of her while, naked and sitting in bed with her ankles crossed, she counts them. 

"Twenty," she says and looks up. Obadiah nods, picks his briefcase up, and goes. 

On the way out, he touches his bare fingers to Tony's wet shoulder. 

The girl waits until the door shuts and clicks, then starts to count the money again. 

...

Halfway through, she looks up and over at Tony. 

"How'd you convince him to pay you in advance?" 

It takes Tony a second to figure out what she's talking about -- what she'd assumed. 

...

Tony is actually pretty good at going down on girls because not only has he had practice, but it's something that he takes pride in, OK. The truth, though, is that he probably started too soon after. It's going to take a while, though she makes a lot of noise and is starting to get close, but it's not -- it isn't -- Obadiah pulls Tony off, puts a condom on, and gets back onto the bed, behind the girl. She slides up onto her knees, and Obadiah fucks her, slow and deep, all the way in, all the way out each time, holding her by the hips and controlling how far she moves back to meet him when he pushes in. 

He presses his lips to her neck, then raises his lips to her ear and says something. Tony is still down at the foot of the bed; the girl whimpers and tries to twist away from Obadiah a little, but he has strong hands and brings her all the way back, until her back is against his chest, and then he puts his hands between her legs, and she arches and puts her hand in Tony's hair, and -- 

...

She comes. 

...

The girl is a redhead. There are freckles on her collarbones, but she has clear brown eyes, not blue. Pepper is decades in the future. 

...

"Hey, do you, um." 

They're in view of the Park Street station now, but it's still a block or two away. They limo is stopped at a red light, but the girl has decided to walk. She can't stand being in the limo for another moment, apparently, and finishes strapping the heels on her feet, and the driver puts the flashing hazard lights on and comes around to open the door. 

"What?" The girl is halfway to sliding out of the limo. 

"Do you. If I wanted to. Again. The money isn't an issue." 

And it isn't. Tony's trust fund throws off more than enough income for him to afford it, and Tony's nervousness comes from the fact that it isn't every morning you ask a call girl how to reach her in case you want to sleep with her again. 

"I don't care what kind of trust fund you have," the girl says, getting all the way out of the car. She turns around; in the gray morning light, she looks older than she did last night. Kind of drawn. There are black marks under her eyes. "You can't afford me." 

She pauses for a moment, and her mouth twists upward. 

"And tell your friend to fuck himself." 

She slams the door herself, rather than letting the driver, and through the tinted glass, Tony watches her walk away quickly as she can in four inch silver heels. She disappears into the entrance to the T; the driver gets back in, and Tony never finds out that when Obadiah put his lips to her ear that second time, it was to tell her, in the calmest of tones, that she better put her hand in the boy's hair and come or she wasn't going to see the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This developed from a convo with th_esaurus re: the sex scene in Two Girls and a Guy, and she was like OMG YOUNG TONY REALIZING HE IS GOOD AT THIS THING. And the wrong insinuated itself in from there. She figured out that the way to start this would be with the girl coming. And she also gave me the hottest line in the fic -- I mean. "Stay down." Seriously. 
> 
> The mirror, though, is all [jamaillith](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jamaillith/pseuds/jamaillith). Holy fuck


End file.
